This disclosure generally relates to safety devices for window coverings.
Window blinds, shades, and curtains are available in a variety of styles. Window treatments often have a top rail or rod, and, in the case of many horizontal blinds, a bottom rail. Shading material either hangs from the top rail, or between the top and bottom rails if there are multiple rails. The shading material can be vertical or horizontal slats, paper, mesh, or fabric. Pull cords are often used to adjust the amount of material covering the window to permit more or less light to pass through the window. Many window coverings use long looping pull cords or two-end pull cord that dangle in front of or beside the window covering. Because these cords dangle near the floor within children's reach, they present a household danger. People, and especially children, can be strangled, choke, or become tangled in dangling pull cords.
Some devices that keep cords out of children's reach require that the device be mounted on a wall with screws or adhesive, and are therefore aesthetically unpleasing, some require tools to install or uninstall, and can damage walls to which they are affixed. Further, many currently-available devices use pulleys, wheels, or complicated multi-piece assemblies that make the devices difficult to use and more expensive to make.
The device can be made as an inexpensive, simple, one-piece blind cord winder device that does not require mounting or complicated methods for winding cords to keep them out of children's reach.